


Yukio's Flight

by TakaSeokk



Category: Acid Town (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel to the events of Acid Town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukio's Flight

The boy ran. The boy ran so fast that his breath and body were begging him to stop. But despite these insistent signals that he was most assuredly receiving, the boy continued to run. Continued to run through the bright, neon glow of that merciless city made of steel.

The frigid bullets of water pounded into his body and cut through his clothes, making his extremities go numb and hard. The dark pavement beneath his hurried feet was slick and loud, every step of his feet making the boy think of gunshots. These gunshot-like footsteps would then bounce up into the air and ricochet off of the looming buildings around him. The sound was so loud, so close inside of that eternal alleyway.

The shouts from behind the boy were angry and dangerous, every sort of possible threat imaginable being hurtled from their mouths and into his ears. He was terrified of what might happen to him if those awful voices managed to catch up with him. They would kill him he realized. Kill not just him, but also the other boy that raced not even a second behind him. The boy wasn’t so sure that good fortune would be coming anywhere near them tonight.

The two boys flew out of the alley, sharply turning in another direction in the hope that their pursuers would lose sight of them. But all of this was in vain, for right as those two boys raced out of that slick, dark, terrible alleyway, they found themselves caught in the trap. Even after they’d tried so hard to get away, they’d still ended up in the clutches of those they’d been trying to escape from.

But they couldn’t be surprised. So was the way of life in that horrid, rancid, utterly acidic town.


End file.
